


Princess of the Earth

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: What if things had happened a bit differently on that day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt that has been sitting in my inbox fulfilled! I did kind of actually want to expand on this one, go into the fight and stuff, but then I also felt like I'd have to actually *design* a Cure form for Yui- and while that might be something I'll do one of these days, today is not that day. Also nobody asked for the bonus Haruyui, I just did that out of my own motivation.

"Something like _that_ is your dream? Hilarious!"

There was something about those callous words that outright incised her. Though she wasn't the type to usually get that angry, today seemed to be something of an exception. After all, if there was one thing that she couldn't abide by, it was the mocking of someone else's dream- and judging from the way her new roommate had been acting before, this wouldn't have been the first time she had such a thing happen to her.

Yui didn't know if Haruka could actually hear them from within the cage that she had been trapped inside- nor even quite what the deal with that was. But one thing was crystal clear to her- that whoever this person was, they needed to shut their mouth, at once.

"Haruno-san's dream isn't something to laugh at!" She had to admit, she was afraid, standing up against someone like this, someone who clearly wasn't human. Not to mention, they had even gone so far as to summon something that looked as if it were a monster- one with a glittering princess dress, as if it's very existence served to mock Haruka's dream.

If someone had told her that her first day at Noble Academy would have involved dealing with a mysterious, badly dressed stranger and her new roommate being trapped in some kind of dream cage, she probably wouldn't have believed them. That wasn't even touching on the talking dog and parrot that she had met just minutes earlier- though they claimed that they were actually some kind of fairies.

In fact, there were any number of things going on today that Yui, quite frankly, did not understand. But she didn't understand to know that she couldn't just sit idly by and allow something like this to happen- even if she wasn't sure what she could do to stop it.

"What's hilarious is hilarious!" Narrowing his eyes, the mysterious person, simply scoffed at her words. "Or are you saying that you're going to do something about it, little miss?"

" _I_ -!" Opening up her mouth and shutting it again, Yui clenched her fists. Even if she wanted to do something about it, what exactly could she do? It wasn't as if she had it in her to be one of the legendary warriors that Aroma and Puff had told her about. The best she could do was give this person's words right back to him.

But that wouldn't be enough to save Haruka. They might have only just met, but she could already sense that there was friendship growing between the two of them. She had been so excited to see what kind of person her roommate would be- and nervous as well. What if they were someone that she wouldn't be able to get along with?

But Haruka, she thought, she could get along with just fine. And that was she couldn't stand the idea of someone trampling all over her dream like this.

"I will!" Yui declared, taking a step forward. "I'll do something about this!"

As if those words served as some kind of trigger, a bright light seemed to burst forward from behind her. Pivoting on her heel, Yui's eyes went wide, watching as the chest that Aroma had been put in charged with seemed to open by itself, one of the Princess Perfumes that had been stowed away inside glowing with a bright green light. As if it had been called forth by her words, it floated towards her.

There was a warmth that spread through her body as she took it in her hands, her eyes filled with wonder. It couldn't possibly be-?

Or maybe it was. Faintly making out the sound of Aroma's voice, a tone of joy to it, Yui turned on her heel, pulling the key that she had picked up earlier, the one that the strange parrot had been bothering her so much about handing over. She didn't fully understand, but she got the feeling that the key and the perfume linked together- and with them, she could do something for Haruka's sake.

"Oi, you couldn't be-?!"

"Exactly!" Yui declared, this time, fully leveling her gaze with Close. Her words might be filled with confidence, but she couldn't deny that there was some self doubt yet left in her- someone like her, able to become a legendary warrior? That must have been some kind of mistake!

But even it was, she would use it to save her friend, and to protect her precious dream, with everything that she had in her.

" _Precure Princess Engage!_ "

* * *

Later, after the truth had come out, Yui took the chance to ask Miss Shamour a single question- whether or not Haruka could participate in their princess lessons alongside them. Without her, things could have gone much worse during their battle against Close, and if she was keeping their secret for them, it was only fair that she get to join in with everyone.

Miss Shamour, to her delight, readily agreed.

Perhaps no one was more delighted than Haruka, though, whose smile in that moment briefly made Yui wonder if it were perhaps a bit more than just simple friendship that she felt for the other girl.


End file.
